


Kronia

by Violsva



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Multi, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Three alternate arrangements.
Relationships: Demeter/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 9





	Kronia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/gifts).



> I have never felt so likely to be struck by lightning as while posting this.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10412608#cmt10412608); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

He is the god of hospitality, of welcoming guests, of wise leadership, and so he waits at home; and his wife, goddess of motherhood, goes forth despite his jealousy to find the strongest fathers for her children.

The sun, with its fierce rays, is too wild for civilization, and his followers cast off its strictures to live wildly in the hills for a day, with animals who spend every moment under the sun’s light; and the god of wine, of cultivation, of the harvest, keeps his followers indoors, ordered like trellises.

The daughter of the Underworld loves her father, but she loves as well the sunlit fields and meadows, and when a woman, wrapped in robes and carrying a wheat sheaf, approached her, she followed her willingly to taste their fruits.


End file.
